Alcide Herveaux and Me
by Drakeford1993
Summary: Before dead to the world what if Sookie had chosen to stay with Alcide, I have mixed some info from the other books so beware of some spoilers; though they’re discreet I don’t want to upset anyone. Hope you like it. One-shot


**Alcide Herveaux and Me**

**Chapter 1**

**By Drakeford1993**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

**Rating: M for later in chapter.**

**Timeframe: Post-Dead and Gone**

**Summary: Before dead to the world what if Sookie had chosen to stay with Alcide, I have mixed some info from the other books so beware of some spoilers; though they're discreet I don't want to upset anyone. Hope you like it. One-shot**

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

The knock on the door startled me at first; I wasn't expecting anyone specifically so I dashed to the door out of curiosity. I pulled back my dead bolt rapidly; my curiosity was definitely getting the better of me. Just then I thought how at risk I could be, it was dark outside – how could I be safe, so, remembering the peephole that was newly installed after the fire in my house, I peeked through to see the amazing green eyes I could never forget. I flung the door open to see Alcide standing in front of me in all his glory, and trust me it was defiantly glorious.

"Alcide, are you okay?" his expression was stern staring at me as I started to expect the worst, I hadn't seen Alcide since Club Dead, which was a supernatural club where I had got staked, posing as Alcide's girlfriend, saving a vampires butt. Yes I was a very busy person.

"Debbie Pelt" those two words explained everything to me.

"Come in" Debbie was Alcide's former girlfriend; she was engaged to another shifter, who, if my memory is correct changes to an owl, but wasn't satisfied with just one supernatural being she had to ruin Alcide's life too. She had got jealous of me in Club Dead when she found I was 'dating' Alcide, causing a mysterious burn mark to appear on my shawl after Debbie had clocked eyes onto it. Bitch.

Alcide had sat on the my sofa in the large living room of my grandmother's house – well my house but it could never be mine it always felt like her home, though she had been murdered recently. I was sat in my favourite chair opposite to Alcide; his legs were shoulder width apart whilst his hands hung between his knees limply and his head mimicking his hands, flopped limply upon his shoulders, his broad muscular shoulders… No.

I'd be lying if I said Alcide didn't spark some attraction in me, because well, he did and I'd be an idiot to deny it. I stared at my Were companion until he felt comfortable to speak.

"Debbie has gone missing," After a while, Alcide stated this matter-of-factly.

"Oh" was my genius response, "Are you okay?"

"I can't get over it, I was sure I had ripped Debbie out from the roots but she seems awfully rooted in me, I mean I hate her for what she's done, but I can't help but feel bad for her, I want to find her, but some part of me doesn't want her to show up…" Alcide's ashamed voice trailed off slowly. I had never seen Alcide so emotionally mixed; it was messing with his head pretty severally.

"You can't blame yourself for what's happened, it's not like you shot her or anything(Ha-Ha! Sorry, bad pun), she has gone missing all by herself, and if she wants to stay missing she can, you don't need her Alcide, you're a good man, and you can do better than _Debbie Pelt_." I seethed her name out like a disease. Alcide was almost calmer from my words, in fact I could 'hear' how clam he was now with my special little quirk. I'm a telepath. I can read human's minds as easily as if they were speaking their mind – literally – but with the super naturals, like Alcide, it was always vague so I wouldn't get a clear message unless it was directed to me, it's sort of like someone whispering to you after you've been swimming and all the water's in your ears for super naturals but for vampires, there is nothing but the water's calm sounds to listen to, I hear nothing from them. But Alcide knew this and he was definitely trying to reassure me.

Alcide's fingers ran through his tousled hair carelessly, he would never know how much that gesture made me want him. His weather tanned skin was shown off amazingly with his contrasting white t-shirt with a pair of casual denim jeans. While I was in my amazingly sexy grey long top I wear to bed. Alcide stared into my eyes as I stared into his welcoming green eyes; I then diverted my eyes away and continued my role of hostess.

"Would you like an ice tea, or fruit juice or anything?" I saw Alcide pondering then I realised he didn't know how long he should stay, "I'm not doing anything important so you're welcome to stay awhile" Alcide's resilient smile flashed across his beautiful face,

"I'd love to have a cup of tea please,"

"Milk, sugar?"

"No and two please" Awe he liked things sweet. I scolded myself as I tottered into the kitchen for seeing myself with Alcide the way I did, I fantasised about him too often and I wasn't hoping on making it a regular fixation. How could I even think like that when I felt it was very clear Alcide didn't see me like that, he sees me as a close friend. I flicked the switch on the kettle while I added a tea bag to a clean mug then plonked the correct amount of sugar along with the teabag.

While I waited for the kettle to boil I let my thoughts wonder. Alcide Herveaux was a Were (a full blooded werewolf, which came from two full werewolves mating and their first child would become a werewolf at puberty) who owns a surveying company with his father in Shreveport, LA. He was the sort of guy that was sweet and innocent that made women like Debbie Pelt use and abuse him. Alcide was the type of guy who would make a fabulous husband, a tremendous dad and an excellent business man, let alone the fact that he was the kindest man I had ever met.

The switch on the kettle popped, signalling that the water had boiled. I was so focussed on my line of thought I didn't notice Alcide in my kitchen until I turned to bring him his tea, making me jump so I resulted in throwing the scolding hot cup of tea down my top and legs. I screamed out in shock of the sudden heat. I ran to the sink, soothing my burning arm under the cold tap. Alcide had started to mop up the spilled drink whilst he apologised to me but I wavered his admission of guilt off as I tried to ignore the pain from my scolded legs. After Alcide had mopped the floor clean he then ran a cloth under the cold tap and started dabbing my tender legs.

"I'm so sorry Sookie"

"This wasn't your fault, I was being careless"

"No, Sookie you are going to let me take the blame for scolding your legs" I winced as Alcide patted an extra sensitive part of flesh.

After my arm felt numb enough to remove from under the tap I did so, trying to avoid it making contact with the fabric from my now stained top. Alcide was still dabbing my legs with a cloth when I turned the tap off. His soft pats slowed as he looked up into my eyes. I was dazed by his rich emerald eyes that stared into mine. Alcide was on his feet again, dropping the cloth in the sink while he moved himself closer to me. He was trying to figure out how I would react to a suggestion he was thinking of,

"You won't know how I react unless you tell me Alcide" I stated my curiosity was having a ball of a time tonight.

"I keep forgetting you're human, I don't realise that you can do some things that isn't… a basic human skill, but I think you need to run cold water over your legs, I suggest you get into the bath and I'll run the shower over your legs."

"I can take a shower on my own Alcide" I smiled, yes I would definitely benefit from a cold shower.

"But, it's my fault you are hurt so it is my duty to nurture you back to health" Before I could argue, which was what I intended in doing, Alcide scooped me up into his arms, bridal style so he didn't touch my tender flesh. I gave instructions on how to get to my bathroom and showed him how to work the shower, before he sat me in my bath still clothed in my grey top. The water was running before I knew it. Alcide slowly aimed the water at my feet; I screamed the water was definitely ice cold and freezing my singed legs. It was so painful and I could tell it was hurting Alcide to have to put me through this pain. Awe he was so cute – why is this cold shower not working for its sole purpose; to reduce hormone levels.

After what felt like agonising hours my shower was over; my legs, steaming to high heaven, were all red and slightly swollen but felt a lot better. Alcide's smooth skinned face brushed right in front of mine as he turned the water off, I leant forward to cover the gap and planted my lips softly onto his cheek, whispering a subtle "Thank you"

Alcide turned to me, shock painted across his face but I could see, actually visually not in his head, that he liked me kissing him, his trousers gave him away instantly. And wow was there a package there; his jeans were so tight now.

"I'm sorry if I offended you I wasn't thinking—" Alcide's lips cut me off as they met mine passionately. His hands found my curves easily, I was making physical contact so it was easy to read him mind three simple words summed up his thoughts; I want you…

* * *

**Yes I am leaving you on a cliffy in a one-shot lol I know I'm that strange but please read the next and last of Alcide and Sookie's fun after their shower.**

**Will they? Won't they? Up to you comment please**


End file.
